<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necessary Discipline by SleepySapphire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035294">Necessary Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire'>SleepySapphire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Dehumanization, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai decides Fuwa needs to be put in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necessary Discipline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything about the atmosphere in the club was perfect; From the golden velvet curtains that hung on embellished, tactfully decorated white walls, to the sparkling crystal glasses that held expensive, top quality drinks. Even the live music was of high quality, played by specially selected violinists or pianists. </p><p>Gai wouldn’t lie when asked if he enjoyed coming to this establishment, it was one of his favorite locations to spend an evening relaxing. Of course, it also helped that he had bought out the club himself, years ago. </p><p>Highly exclusive, no one was allowed entry unless permitted by his hand selected staff. Each person on his staff had to be, of course, perfect. From their appearance to their mannerisms, and even their voices. Gai would not have the slightest bit of imperfection attached to himself. Thus, everyone he employed was issued a pure white uniform; Suits for men, dresses for women, and topped off with a golden mask to cover half of their face. They didn’t really need the masks for any special reason, Gai just liked the aesthetic. </p><p>Amatsu Gai would have what he wanted, and with no fuss.</p><p>The evening was young, and for a weeknight his establishment was rather sparse. Gai didn’t mind, though. The lack of people saved him the bother of retreating to one of the private rooms he had for himself. Like this, he could just sit out and enjoy a drink. As the night went on, traffic would eventually pick up, and the rows of curtain lined boots would be filled with people, hosts and hostesses and normal paying customers alike. </p><p>Indeed, it was a pleasant atmosphere. At least, until tt wasn’t. </p><p>There was yelling coming from the entryway, a conversation seemed to have erupted from curt to explosive. One quick glance gave Gai all he needed to know; From his position at the bar stool he sat at, the bouncers were denying someone entry. </p><p>It was a common occurrence, so Gai wasn’t surprised. If only the <em> normals </em> realized that just because one had money, didn’t mean they were special in any kind of way. The poor were definitely denied entry. </p><p>Ah, but Gai was in a giving mood. </p><p>He couldn’t see who the bouncers were trying to wrestle away, but if it was getting physical, how desperate was this person for a drink they wouldn’t be able to afford? Or, perhaps they just wanted to see the interior of a world they could never imagine in their wildest dreams. Gai smiled, wondering how he would make this stranger dance for the slightest chance of luxury, and slipped from his stool, making his way over to the entryway. </p><p>“Now, now. I appreciate your hard work, but there’s no need to be so..” As Gai approached he trailed off, his eyebrows raising as he was met with the sight of Fuwa Isamu, tangled up with two guards who positively dwarfed him. One guard had his arms under Fuwa’s, and the other had grabbed his leg, both of them having been about to toss him out. As he approached, Gai held up his hand to stop them.</p><p>“Fuwa-san, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” The bouncers froze, and Fuwa went still, his single free leg now dangling nearly two inches from the floor. </p><p>“You--”</p><p>“I’ll handle things from here, you can put him down.” Gai looked up to his employees and smiled. Without question, they released Fuwa. Fuwa glared up at them as they returned to their designated posts before looking back to Gai. </p><p>“So, this is <em> your </em> building, I take it? You should teach your lackeys to follow the law.” Gai titled his head to the side, as though trying to act pleasantly surprised.</p><p>“Now, why would someone from AIMS be so desperate to get in and snoop around a harmless club? I’ve been here all day, and I can assure you, no Humagear has yet to hit the dance floor. They aren’t allowed here” Gai watched him close, taking in the rapid shift of annoyance and anger that flickered in his eyes. </p><p>“I received an anonymous tip earlier that the terrorist Horobi was spotted in the area.” Gai’s eyebrows raised again.</p><p>“So what you mean to tell me is, even after all that security, you <em> still </em> let one single Humeagear escape? Moreover, he’s been spotted in this area? For what purpose?’ Gai frowned, but in all actuality, wasn’t surprised.</p><p>It had been Gai who had sent the tip in, after all. </p><p>Dogs loved to follow the scent of a lead wherever they could get one.</p><p>Gai held back his amusement as all the rage seemed to die instantly from Fuwa’s facial features, replaced by cold shame. Oh, but he would be feeling shame for more reasons than a silly mistake, shortly. </p><p>“I...” Fuwa began to talk, probably stumbling for some excuse, but Gai wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Listen. You’re here already, and there’s been no terrorists running around. Come have a drink with me. I insist.” He reached out, and as much as he loathe to touch the little mongrel, Gai had plans for them that day. He placed an arm over Fuwa’s shoulder and began to guide him towards the bar. When Fuwa predictably began to duck out of his touch, Gai closed his hand around that small shoulder of his and smiled. As much as the little dog liked to pretend, Gai was much stronger than he was; A fact Fuwa would soon find out in a way that would surely sink in much more than a simple scuffle in a parking ramp. </p><p>“Bartender. One of the specials, please. Make it Ruby.” Gai smiled towards the bartender, who gave a nod and reached for the top shelf, where a rounded jar of liquor sat in the corner. Both the bottle and contents were clear, and the only color to indicate what Gai had asked for was located on the cork, which was cone shaped and set with crushed rubies. </p><p>“I’m on the clock. Not only that, but I don’t drink.” Fuwa finally managed to step out of Gai’s hold as Gai sat down, but they were already at the bar. He glared down to Gai, ignoring the bartender as he pushed a glass in Fuwa’s direction. </p><p>“Now, now. It’s already poured. Would you waste fine liquor? A glass won't hurt. As I said, you’re already here. You wont get a chance like this again.” Gai reached out for his own drink again and took it up, taking a calm sip.</p><p>“Sorry, but I can’t afford this.” Well, at least he wasn’t ashamed to admit his lack of wealth. He was working for AIMS, after all. Only the truly dedicated worked in a branch that offered breadcrumbs for pay. </p><p>“It’s on me. Now, sit. This drink is rare, you know. It’s called Karuizawa R--” Fuwa, having snatched the glass up, downed the entire contents before slamming it back down on the counter top. Gai watched him, stunned. </p><p>Well, that was easy…</p><p>He smirked, watching as the flush of alcohol quickly rose to Fuwa’s cheeks. </p><p>“I certainly hope you didn’t drive here, Fuwa-san. That drink is high in alcohol content, it’s not meant to be swallowed in one gulp.” Fuwa blinked, frowning. Gai glanced up to the clock. </p><p>How long would his tiny body last, after consuming such a large amount in the blink of an eye? That was no normal drink, after all. Not that Fuwa needed to know. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’ve played your stupid game long enough.” He turned, about to leave when Gai leaned over and grabbed his wrist. Fuwa immediately spun around and yanked his arm free.</p><p>“<em> Listen </em> . I know you… <em> Elite </em> type have all the time in the world, but--”</p><p>“Actually, I was going to say you should sit down for a minute or two. I don’t want any motor accidents to be related to my establishment. That’s surely fair, isn’t it? Plus, you look like you could use some water after that.” Gai pat the bar stool next to him. Fuwa frowned, cheeks still horribly pink, and finally seemed to find reason with Gai’s words as he took a seat. The bartender set some water from him, removing the empty glass that had been there before. Gai smiled, taking another sip of his own drink. </p><p>Success Rate: 1000%. </p><p>All he needed to do now was wait. </p><p>Fuwa sat on the stool quietly, his tousled hair a messy mop on his head. Compared to the other patrons, he stood out in his black suit and winter coat. Perhaps Gai should have someone take that from him, to make him more comfortable. That could wait, though. Gai could tell Fuwa was one to be skittish in environments he wasn’t familiar with. </p><p>Gai glanced at his wrist watch. Fuwa had taken the glass of water, slender fingers curled around the base. Gai looked over, smiling slightly.</p><p>“Go on, drink. I don’t think I can let you leave in good conscience. Just finish your water and then you can be on your way.”  Fuwa frowned, glancing over to him with an annoyed expression.</p><p>“It was your idea in the first place; I don’t appreciate being made to accept things.” Gai’s smile deepened a little.</p><p>“Now, now, little dog. I thought it would be in your best interest.” Fuwa, having raised the glass, smacked it down again and stood up with a growl.</p><p>“<em> Listen </em>. I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing, but I don’t have time for this. I’m--” Fuwa froze, suddenly, seeming to lose his balance. He put a hand to the table, his eyes closing. </p><p>“Oh? Fuwa-san? Is everything alright?” Gai rose from his seat, about to reach for Fuwa before the other male smacked his hand away.</p><p>“Wha's... happening...?” He opened his eyes, blinking hard. He gave his head a shake, as though trying to straighten his vision, and wobbled again. Gai reached down for his drink and finished it off just as Fuwa cast a confused glance at him. </p><p>“W-what did.. What did you… do..” Fuwa’s voice came out weak and he stumbled back, knocking the bar stool over. None of the other occupants in the room looked up, even as Fuwa turned towards the entryway, so far from their current location. He took several wobbly steps and then collapsed with a small whine. </p><p>“It’s alright, stray little pup. I’m just going to.. Give you some discipline is all.” Gai began to approach his fallen form, nodding for a nearby waiter to come. The waiter, who had been on standby watching, approached.</p><p>“Take his coat, he won't be needing it.” Gai looked down as Fuwa slowly pushed himself up, teeth grit and fists curled into the floor. </p><p>“A… matsu… you fucking..” Then, his arms gave out on him and he fell forward with another small noise. The waiter leaned over and began to tug his arms free from his jacket. Gai turned, snapping for another waiter to come and assist the first. Once the jacket was removed, Gai began to walk down the hall, towards the exclusive rooms. The waiters scooped Fuwa up and began to follow, one of them having held onto his coat as they carried him. </p><p>Gai walked down the hall, his eyes shifting from room to room. Several of them were plain rooms with beds and couches, some of them were equipped with karaoke machines. However, that wasn’t going to do it for him. Not to mention, they needed more privacy. </p><p>He turned down the corridor, a small smile taking his lips as he came upon one of the themed rooms. </p><p>“This one, put him in here.” </p><p>Removing a special key card, Gai brushed against the lock, waiting only a second for the light to go off before he slid the door open. The waters stepped inside and deposited Fuwa down onto the bed, then gave a bow and returned to the main floor. Gai stepped inside and pressed a button. The door closed behind him and he pulled off his creme colored blazer, leaving it neatly folded on an nearby armchair. From the bed, Fuwa groaned quietly, but remained immobile.</p><p>“Ah, is it too bright in here for you? No worries.” Gai began to roll up his sleeves, making his way over to the bed. Fuwa mumbled something incoherent and Gai smirked, though it was more to himself. </p><p>“Well, we still have a while until the drug wears off. Why don’t we have some fun until then, hm?” He stopped by the bed and reached out, rolling Fuwa onto his back so he could get him undressed. Fuwa’s eyes were closed and he stayed still. If Gai didn’t know any better, he would assume Fuwa was knocked out entirely, but this wasn’t the case. Not yet, at least.</p><p>After yanking off his tie, he went for Fuwa’s shoes and socks, tossing everything to the side unceremoniously. </p><p>What cheap, low grade material. Gai would never be seen leaving his home in such a state, let alone purchase that kind of poor quality in the first place. As a perfectionist, he only sought after the best for himself.</p><p>It was too bad his current task left him dealing with this yappy little runt of a man, rather than someone willing and worthy of his attention. Still, Gai wasn't going to be satisfied until Fuwa had thoroughly learned his lesson and felt it down to the very marrow of his bones.</p><p>"What awful taste, you call this leather? Perhaps I should send you a new wardrobe after this." Gai tried not to touch the belt around Fuwa's waist, but the smaller man was slender and his belt was pulled to the last notch.</p><p>Gai swallowed down his pride and yanked the belt off, tossing it to the side before he undid Fuwa's pants and pulled everything down. He paused, brushing up the bottom of Fuwa's plain white button up shirt to his belly, his eyes falling down to his hips and between his legs with an amused expression crossing his face.</p><p>"All that bark, and such little to show? At least you're proportional to your frame, but what a let down it must be for any of your partners." Fuwa shifted on the bed, one of his arms flopping uselessly off the edge of the mattress. Gai smirked and reached up, ripping open Fuwa's shirt with enough force to tear buttons and send them flying. Fuwa shifted under him and groaned, his eyes weakly opening in confusion. Gai pressed a finger to his lip, more for his own amusement than anything, and shushed him gently before he turned and made his way over to a tall, ivory colored wardrobe. He pulled it open, admiring the contents Inside. They all ranged from simple, vanilla toys to more things like pumps and textured paddles. If this had been one of the other rooms, the toys would have been more out of the norm.</p><p>More… Heavy.</p><p>But this wasn't about exploring bdsm and what Fuwa's body could handle, or his likes and dislikes, so Gai reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a crystal jar of special oils with one hand, and opened up a small drawer to pull out a little camcorder with the other, before he turned.</p><p>The room they were in wasn't large at all. It wasn't small, either. Big enough for at least ten people, the bed was a california king, the sofa had a matching love seat, and the walls were lined with mirrors that went from floor to ceiling. </p><p>Gai would have to take caution he didn't catch his own reflection in the recording. He flipped the camcorder open but kept it off until he climbed up onto the bed, loosening his own belt, which was made from pure leather and dyed by hand. This wasn’t the main event, only the beginning, and there was so much to go over between the two of them. Gai wasn’t hard in the slightest, so he pulled himself from the confines of his pants and set the camcorder down, pouring a decent amount of oil onto one of his hands before he began to stroke himself. </p><p>The oil certainly helped; It was top of the line and held a faint scent not too unlike exotic spices and herbs. As an afterthought, it occurred to him he should probably use a condom, but he had already bought all of Fuwa Isamu’s medical records in private, so other than the mess, which Fuwa would be left to clean himself, there wasn’t much else to worry about. </p><p>Gai wasn’t worried about Fuwa using DNA evidence against him in any sort of rape charges; A man like Fuwa had too much pride to report such a thing. He would feel pathetic, and the steps he would have to take to be taken seriously would be laughably atrocious.</p><p>As Gai continued to touch himself, fingers caressing and stroking in all the right areas he personally enjoyed, he scooted up closer to Fuwa, knocking his legs apart. Once Gai felt he was hard enough not to injure himself, he poured a decent amount over the inside of Fuwa’s rear, not caring much to properly prepare him. </p><p>He supposed, if he wanted, he could just jam two fingers in and call it a day; But that would be impossible if he hadn’t already been stretched first. </p><p>Gai was always amazed by how little thought and care people took when it came down to the act of penetration. Of course one could always stick it in like an animal, but unless the hole was sufficiently lubricated it would be uncomfortable for both the giver and receiver. Yet people all over the world, in both media and real life, thought they could get away with a tiny bit of stretching from a few fingers and some lube. Or worse, they thought their <em> mouth </em> and <em> tongue </em> could do the job. </p><p>Gai settled himself between Fuwa’s legs, lining himself up with Fuwa’s hole. He wasn’t neatly as prepared as he should be, and Gai was well aware of the damage that could occur. He didn’t care, though. </p><p>Oh, but the camcorder.</p><p>Gai plucked the open camera up and pointed it down towards Fuwa, pressing the <em> record </em> button with his thumb as he slowly began to slide inside. </p><p>Fuwa didn’t react at first, but as Gai began to penetrate him further, his face twisted, glazed eyes opening. Gai smiled down at him and raised the camcorder up to catch his expression, but all he did was close his eyes and mumble incoherently, following up with a small whine. </p><p>He wanted to talk, assure Fuwa what a <em> good boy </em> he was being, but his voice was sure to be a giveaway. Instead, he hoisted Fuwa up against him and reached out, giving his cheek a pat as he slipped the tip of his thumb between Fuwa’s lips. Fuwa groaned in pain, his lips parting, and Gai trailed his hand down, pushing back what little fabric still obstructed his chest from view. </p><p>Then, he thrust his hips, pulling out fully before pushing back in. Fuwa gave a weak cry, the arm that had been dangling off the side of the bed shifting up to the bedspread before dropping over the edge again. He truly was helpless, wasn’t he? </p><p>Controlling himself, Gai began to fuck into Fuwa, his pace maintained and wll practiced. Fuwa wasn’t crying, but he wasn’t moaning in pleasure either. He was still out of it, unable to comprehend what was happening, yet still not entirely unconscious. What a sorry state for one to be in; And to think, he was a <em> Kamen Rider </em>. Gai almost wanted to see the look on Hiden Aruto’s face if he were to show him this video. </p><p>How flushed would those soft, pale cheeks of his get?</p><p>His eyes would surely gleam with discomfort, and then he would probably next wonder; ‘Could that be <em> me?’ </em>The answer would always be yes, though. Gai would not run to him, but Gai also wouldn’t turn down an offer to fuck Hiden Koranosuke’s grandson. </p><p>Perhaps he would even do it over Koranosuke’s old desk. What a sight it would be, to have that young body squirming and gasping under him. </p><p>Gai closed his eyes, his imagination beginning to grow out of hand as he picked up his pace, any thoughts on Fuwa’s comfort now gone in favor of reaching climax at the thought of ruining any sort of innocence Koranosuke’s heir might have had left. </p><p>Fuwa was squirming sluggishly under him as though trying to escape, but all he could really do was whine pathetically while Gai fucked him. He grabbed onto Fuwa’s hip and gave a particularly hard thrust, suddenly tensing as he felt himself reach the tipping point. </p><p>He came a moment later, letting out an inaudible gasp as he emptied himself into Fuwa. After riding through the bliss of his afterglow, Gai slowly began to pull out, making sure to pan the camera from Fuwa’s face, down his chest and belly, then finally towards his flaccid, untouched cock and to where lines of white could be seen leaking out of his hole. </p><p>He gave the inside of Fuwa’s thigh a well deserved pat and pressed the off button, setting the camcorder aside so he could clean himself off and get prepared for the event that was to come.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Fuwa felt himself coming to, the first thing he noticed was a distinct, sharp throb in his lower region that <em> definitely </em> shouldn’t be there. The second was the raging headache and the third, his arms were stiff. He grimaced, groaning slightly as he shifted. </p><p>Why was he laying on his arms? It was uncomfortable. </p><p>Fuwa opened his eyes, only to regret it as light flooded into his vision. He closed them tight and rolled over onto his shoulder, savoring the feel of silk under him because at least <em> that </em> wasn’t unpleasant. The smell of smoke caught his attention, though, rousing his thoughts. </p><p>First and foremost, why was he lying on silk? Second off, the last thing Fuwa remembered was…</p><p>Was…</p><p>Fuwa forced himself to breath slowly, trying to make himself stay calm. </p><p>“Awake, are you? I was starting to wonder if I should wake you myself; It’s been a while.” That voice.. </p><p>Fuwa slowly pried his eyes open, his fists clenching behind his back. </p><p>“I suppose I can’t blame you for being slow; You weren’t exactly the smartest runt of the litter, were you?” Red, hot anger flared through Fuwa, but it was quickly doused by the cold chill of confusion and panic as his eyes fell on his own reflection coming from an entire wall length mirror. </p><p>He was naked. </p><p>His arms were strapped behind his back, held in place by strange, white sleeves that went past his elbows.They  were forcibly connected together and wrapped around both hands like mittens, secured in place several belts and a single golden lock in the center. Panic began to surge through him and he rolled, kicking the mattress under him as he tried to sit up. The owner of the voice that had been talking to him let out a quiet laugh, and Fuwa’s eyes fell on Amatsu Gai. He growled, confined wrists twisting.</p><p>“You..!! What the <em>fuck</em> dd you do to me?!” Gai smiled calmly, a cigarette dangling between two fingers. He raised it to his lips, watching as Fuwa squirmed until he was on his knees, cheeks red from embarrassment. After taking another drag from the cigarette, Gai put it out in the little ashtray that was next to him on the table and stood, making his way over. </p><p>“That isn’t a very good way to address your <em> superiors </em>, little dog. Shall I teach you how to properly speak to your betters, as well as teach you some basic manners?” Somehow, Fuwa felt himself shrinking back slightly as Gai’s shadow fell over him. </p><p>He wasn’t afraid.</p><p>He <em> wasn’t </em>.</p><p>“So, why don’t we get started?” Despite telling himself he wasn’t afraid, that there’s nothing this freak could do to him that he hadn’t experienced before, Fuwa was still frightened, and before he could really do or say anything, Gai was reaching out for him, a thick collar in one hand. It was gold, and had a long white leash dangling from the end. Fuwa jerked in his restraints, unable to do anything more than snap his teeth as Gai’s hand got close.</p><p>The leash was tossed to the bed and Gai grabbed a fist full of Fuwa’s hand, giving in a heavy handed smack. Fuwa felt his lip split, and a few seconds later a bead of blood dripped down his chin as Gai raised his head. He continued to twist his arms, fingers scraping uselessly against the fabric they were held inside.</p><p>“Look at you… You want so much to be a fierce, wild wolf.. But you’re nothing more than a wounded, mangy little dog that doesn’t know how to sit when told.” Gai kept his grip on Fuwa, eyes gleaming coolly. Fuwa struggled in his hold, teeth grit.</p><p>“Let go of me! Do you really think you can do this to another person?!” With a single push, Gai pushed Fuwa. He flopped over onto his back and let out a startled gasp as pain shot up his spine. </p><p>He was trying not to think about the pain down there, and the implications, too much. He didn’t want to confront the reality that Gai could have--</p><p>“Go ahead and scream all you want, little dog. Even if you beg and cry, no one can hear you.” Fuwa was beginning to push himself up when Gai shoved him back down again. He felt panic begin to rise and began to struggle again. His squirming made little to no difference, though, because Gai was still able to slip the collar around his neck. In one quick motion, he tightened it, and Fuwa felt his lungs sealed off. Gai remained above him, as calm as ever, a knee against Fuwa’s back as he held the collar in place. Fuwa kicked his legs uselessly, unable to do anything else.</p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy for me? Hm?” Gai suddenly drew the collar as tight as it would go around his neck, and Fuwa’s body tensed, one knee digging into the mattress. He managed one, tiny little nod, and suddenly the collar was loosened. He nearly coughed up a lung as the air suddenly rushed back in, and bits of saliva dribbled down his chin. Gai was still behind him, fastening the collar in place.</p><p>“Good boy. Look, you’ve only been awake for minutes and we’ve made progress.” There was a gentle tug from the leash, as though signaling Fuwa to get up. Slowly, he pushed himself onto his knees again, still out of breath. </p><p>“Y-you’re… going to fucking pay for this, you sick <em> bas- </em>” Gai laughed, short and knowing, and suddenly Fuwa was pulled against him, a hand holding his chin in place as the window of a camcorder was placed in his line of sight. </p><p>“You can go ahead and tell whoever you want, dog… But don’t forget the consequences of unapproved actions.” Gai pressed a button, and the screen turned on. </p><p>Fuwa felt his blood run cold at the image of himself, mostly naked, panting and moaning while someone presumably Gai, continuously rammed into him off screen. He was clearly drugged, but…</p><p>Fuwa swallowed down the rush of bile that burned his throat, dizzy. </p><p>“T-this is…. You can’t..” Gai leaned forward, his chin on Fuwa’s shoulder. Fuwa’s skin crawled, unpleasant tingles running up and down him from every angle. </p><p>“Oh, but I can. I can have this footage uploaded to every video hosting website. Every porn website. I can have it anonymously mailed to your co-workers and your superiors. I can even broadcast it from Hiden Intelligence; All with your name attached. They may not know who you are, pup, but they’ll know somewhere a man named Fuwa Isamu was being fucked… and by the way he sounds, he’s probably enjoying himself quite a bit.” Fuwa’s eyes stung, and he trembled. He wanted to knock Gai away; To tear his restraints off and pummel him until there was nothing left but bone and a mess of broken skin and cartilage. He found he was too afraid to even blink, though, so he remained still. </p><p>Every now and then the camera would pan down his body, zooming in for several moments at the area where Gai’s dick had sunk into him as his hips snapped against Fuwa’s ass. On the screen, Fuwa was moaning, his voice slurred and confused. Still, he moaned nonetheless. </p><p>Fuwa was forced to blink when the stinging in his eyes became too much, and he felt several tears trickle down his cheeks. </p><p>“Do you understand now, little puppy?” Gai’s hand dropped from Fuwa’s chin, fingers teasing over one of his nipples for a few seconds before falling between his legs. Fuwa jumped, his legs closing on instinct. Gai ignored it, taking Fuwa in his hand and caressing gently. Fuwa closed his eyes, letting out a small noise of distress as Gai pressed a kiss to his neck </p><p>“Please.. S-stop…” Fuwa’s voice was so quiet, he almost hadn’t even heard himself talk. Gai’s thumb brushed past the tip of his slowly forming erection, staying there and rubbing feather light circles in a teasing manner. </p><p>“Should I?” Gai flipped the camcorder shut and placed it on the end of the bed, continuing to tease Fuwa as he grabbed the leash with his free hand. Fuwa was trying to curl in on himself to avoid the touch, but he didn’t dare move much more than that, even as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.</p><p>“I got to have all the fun earlier, you know. Why don’t you let me treat you?” His hand closed around Fuwa fully, beginning to pump with even, steady motions. Fuwa let out a whimper, his head turning away from Gai as much as possible. It didn’t help when Gai wrapped the leash around his own and and shifted behind Fuwa, his other hand coming to tease at the same nipple he had touched earlier. </p><p>“It’s alright to enjoy yourself, little pup. I’ll allow it.” Fuwa didn’t want it, though. He didn’t want it despite the blood that was rushing through his abdomen and the flush that had gathered in his cheeks. </p><p>“Stop! Please… p-please... “ He didn’t want to come. Not like this, not by <em> Gai’s </em> hand. Gai only hummed in amusement and brought his hand from Fuwa’s chest to tilt Fuwa’s face back towards his. Without another word he took Fuwa’s lips, tongue slipping in and dominating without hesitation. Fuwa could only tremble against him, his voice muffled by Gai’s mouth. </p><p>Gai’s hand was starting to pick up pace now, and Fuwa felt his hips automatically rising to meet with the pace. He hated it so, so much. </p><p>As Gai broke the kiss, Fuwa came with a small, sharp cry, panting from both the kiss and the stimulation. </p><p>“What a good boy; That wasn’t too difficult, was it?” Fuwa wanted to cry. </p><p>“You should really answer me, pet. A simple yes or no will suffice.” The leash went taut as Fuwa tried to turn his head away. He glared, eyes averted from Gai as he ignored the demand. Gai hummed in amusement, rising on the bed from behind him. The bed dipped next to him as Gai came to sit at the edge, both feet flat on the floor. Then, he yanked Fuwa close, hand closing over the belts around his restrained arms as he pulled Fuwa to lay over his lap. Fuwa wriggled, trying to fall free, but Gai’s hold was too strong. </p><p>“If you’re still going to play difficult even <em> with </em> the threat against you, I suppose I could punish you like the obstinate, disobedient little thing you are. I will let this behavior slide once, and <em> only </em> once.” He held Fuwa in place despite all of Fuwa’s struggles, and before Fuwa could get a word out, his hand fell down on Fuwa’s rear, <em> hard.  </em></p><p>Fuwa cried out in surprise. </p><p>“You--!! What the fuck are--” He yelped again. Gai’s palm was solid, and his strike firm. Fuwa gnashed his teeth together, eyes shut tight. Gai’s hand came down again, and he forced himself to bite the inside of his lip. He couldn’t give in and show pain; He wouldn’t. </p><p>Gai seemed to take Fuwa’s silence as a challenge though, and after the fifth strike he was practically beating Fuwa’s rear. After the tenth hit, Fuwa finally couldn’t hold back the pain and choked out a cry. Still, Gai kept on. </p><p>“If you say ‘I apologize, Master’ I’ll consider this punishment over.” A whine worked its way out of Fuwa’s grit teeth. In a small act of retaliation, he let a glob of blood and drool leak out of his mouth and down the side of Gai’s pure white pant leg. He went over the words in his mind, over and over and over again, but each time he couldn’t bring himself to say such demeaning words. Fuwa didn’t belong to anyone; Fuwa <em> wouldn’t </em> bow. </p><p>At least, that’s what he told himself before he realized he couldn’t feel his ass. Stinging numbness had taken over, each strike worse than the last, somehow. Fuwa had lost track of how many times Gai had hit him before he finally couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“I.. I-i.. a-pologize!!” It hurt so much. Fuwa had never received this kind of discipline before, even when he was little and misbehaving intentionally. </p><p>“Yes, little dog? You apologize, <em> what </em>?” Gai’s hand smacked down, fingers closing around one of his cheeks. Fuwa almost screamed from the pain. </p><p>“M-Master! <em> Master! </em>” Fuwa couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted to die as much as this. Gai’s hand stilled, thumb tracing slow circles that were probably meant to be comforting. Fuwa was shaking over his lap, eyes wet. </p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to accept it for what it is.” Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised Fuwa up. Fuwa hissed as his rear came into contact with Gai’s leg. He sniffled, silent, his eyes to the floor as he sat balanced on Gai for several moments while Gai fiddled around. </p><p>It was the sound of a belt buckle coming undone that had fear flickering through Fuwa once more. </p><p>“P-please, wait… Please..” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, a slurred mess. One of Gai’s arms slid around his waist and held him in place before he could even <em> think </em> of getting away. </p><p>Gai was ignoring him, though, and Fuwa suddenly found himself raised as Gai moved them both closer to the head of the bed, near the beside where a bottle of oil waited. With his free hand Gai grabbed it. Fuwa felt his breathing pick up, fear thick in his chest. </p><p>He didn’t want this.</p><p>He didn’t want this. </p><p>He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want this!</p><p>“Be a good little puppy now, Isamu-chan.” Fuwa was held tight against Gai’s chest as Gai began to pour the oil down between his legs from the front. He whimpered, closing his eyes again as his legs were forced to stay apart by the intruding hand that went between his legs. </p><p>“You’re lucky I did this all earlier, you know… Otherwise, I’m sure this would hurt a <em> lot </em> more.” Without any other warning, the hand between Fuwa’s legs had guided Gai’s length towards his hole and he plunged himself inside. Unprepared, save for the experience he hadn’t even been <em> conscious </em> for, Fuwa let out a choked shriek, his entire body tensing against Gai. </p><p>“Please…! Please, m-master, take it out!!” Fuwa almost couldn’t hear his voice over the way his blood was rushing, rational thoughts and reason replaced by alarms and panic. Gai’s lips pressed into his shoulder, giving a bite here and there. He slid both arms down, hands sliding under Fuwa’s legs to grip his thighs and hold them apart. He thrust up, hips knocking into Fuwa’s bruised and beaten rear. </p><p>“Eyes… open your eyes. Look ahead....” Gai moaned softly into his ear. Fuwa reluctantly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of himself all put glued to Gai, legs parted and <em> everything </em> visible. He quickly tried to look away, but Gai’s hand released one of his legs, shooting up to grab Fuwa’s chin.</p><p>“<em> Look </em> . See who owns you. Whose <em> cock </em> is in <em> your </em> ass.” Fuwa cried out as Gai began to stand, his hand returning to Fuwa’s leg so he could support Fuwa’s body as he stood, and suddenly Fuwa was shoved into the mirror, not even able to use his arms to hold himself up. </p><p>“Continue to… piss me off, <em> dog </em>. Continue to get in my way, and I swear you will suffer a fate much worse than becoming my plaything for a few hours at my leisure.” Fuwa wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but sobs were shaking through his body as Gai continued to fuck him, his face pressed against the mirror in front of them both.</p><p>“It’s a nice view, isn’t it? Perhaps next time I fuck you I’ll transform.” Gai laughed, and Fuwa wished he had eaten at all that day so he could have the satisfaction of vomiting. </p><p>After several more minutes of brutal thrusting, Gai came with a hiss. Fuwa let out a pathetic whimper as he felt himself fill up, and not a moment later, Gai dropped him to the floor and stepped back with a content sigh.</p><p>Fuwa landed hard with a whimper, his body overcome with uncontrollable quivers. He heard Gai walking around, but couldn’t bring himself to look up. Suddenly, Gai was crouched down in front of him, looking pleased. </p><p>“I’m going to release you now, little stray. Keep in mind, if you try anything, I will release the footage I showed earlier, and you will experience humiliation that you can’t even possibly comprehend.” He reached out, and Fuwa heard the lock being undone. His arms loosened, but the restraints were still in place. Gai began to unwind them. </p><p>“You’ll stay on the floor until I leave. You’re welcome to use the bath in the room over to clean yourself, but if you even <em> try </em> to get up before I’ve left, then I’ll sell you to every last customer in this building. Anyone and everyone. I’m serious.” Gai ruffled the top of Fuwa’s damp head and then grimaced, pulling out a cloth from his pocket to wipe his hand on. He then stood, grabbing the camcorder that had been on the bed.  </p><p>“I’ll have my secretary come find you when I’m ready for you again. Keep your schedule open after 7pm every Friday.” Fuwa didn’t move at first, his mind blank. He slowly moved his stiff arms to the front and weakly began to push himself up. </p><p>“E-every… <em> every </em> Friday?! You can’t be fucking--”</p><p>“Unless specified.” Gai said, glancing down to him with a smug expression. Fuwa stared up at him, a swirl of despair and anger beginning to meld inside him.</p><p>This was…</p><p>How could someone so vile exist?</p><p>“It was a pleasure, dog. Make sure to bathe properly before we next meet. And wear the clothes my secretary brings you; What you have on now isn’t going to work.” Gai pressed the button on the side of the door and the door slid open. He stepped out without another word, leaving Fuwa alone in the room.</p><p>Fuwa wanted to kill Gai. </p><p>Fuwa not only wanted to kill Gai; He wanted to watch him die. </p><p>He remained seated on the floor, mind slowly processing everything that had happened. He didn’t know what he was going to do now; It wasn’t like he could return to work. </p><p>Fuwa lowered himself back down to the floor, deciding to rest for a few minutes while he began to plot the various ways he could kill Gai. He would do it, even if he got caught. </p><p>Fuwa was going to kill Amatsu Gai, and then possibly himself, if it meant never having to think about what had happened ever again. </p><p>Calmed by those thoughts, Fuwa closed his eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what to say other than I just really wanted to write some good 'ol humiliation in front of some mirrors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>